


Поиграй со мной

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark!Mycroft, M/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	Поиграй со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189385) by anon. 



По мнению Майкрофта, это всегда был наиболее логичный вариант из всех возможных.

Его брат настойчив в своем желании играть на нем, как на своей скрипке, но Майкрофт не был рожден для того, чтобы на нем играли. Он был рожден упорядочивать деструктивный хаос и делать его безопасным. Он был рожден дергать за ниточки, а его марионетки – это все остальные. Если бы он верил в судьбу, он считал бы это своим предназначением. 

Шерлок – это тихий и неистовый шторм. Всегда в движении, словно ртуть, он быстрым ветром несется от одного дела к другому. Совершенно не поддающийся контролю. До того дня, как Джон Уотсон оставляет его, чтобы жениться на своей первой жене. И Майкрофту даже не нужен надуманный предлог, чтобы посетить одинокую квартиру своего брата. У него в руках маленький кейс и зонтик.

Он готов к шторму.

Впрыскиваемый кокаин. Который сложно достать даже в Лондоне. Его брат стоит у окна и смотрит на улицу внизу, старательно игнорируя пустоту в своем доме. Вес всего Британского правительства лежит на плечах Майкрофта, и всего лишь на один миг, он замирает, представив, насколько же легче все будет, если его брат решит помогать ему. Потому что до Джона Уотсона Шерлоку никто не был нужен. После него ему будет нужен любой, кто подберется к нему первым. 

\- Я буду скучать по порядку в этом доме.

Его голос - мерный шепот. Шерлок медленно поворачивается к нему, он выключил бы брата, стоящего перед ним, как надоевшую тв-передачу, если бы мог.

\- Прислал бы кого-то прибраться здесь.

Майкрофт облизывает губы. - Сомневаюсь, что ты впустил бы их.

\- Я не впускал и тебя, однако, ты здесь.

\- Да. – Заботливо. - Я всегда буду рядом с тобой.

Шерлок не слушает его, не сводя пристального взгляда с кейса. Майкрофту кажется, что он видит флэшбек, который крутится сейчас в мозгу Шерлока. Их общую спальню, пропитанную исступлением и потом. Ничего не подозревающую маму этажом ниже.   
– Я был чист, Майкрофт.

\- Значит, кто-то должен испачкать тебя.

Шерлок подкрадывается к нему словно кот, почуявший тунца. Майкрофт ставит кейс на пол и ждет. И вскоре его брат затягивает жгут на своей руке и умело вонзает в нее иглу. И вскоре губы Шерлока оказываются на расстоянии нескольких дюймов от губ Майкрофта. Он чувствует его прерывистое теплое дыхание. 

\- Я скучал по этому, - признается его брат, а в квартире царит тьма, потому что шторы задернуты. - Я скучал по тебе.

\- Шшш, - Майкрофт чуть наклоняет голову Шерлока, держа его за подбородок. Слегка прикусывает его ухо. 

_\- Пожалуйста._

Майкрофт не может точно сказать, чего в этом стоне больше - просьбы остановиться или просьбы продолжать. Но сейчас ему все равно. На его вкус все это становится чересчур непристойным, твердый член Шерлока пульсирует в его руке, глаза Шерлока распахиваются все шире, он близок к краю. Все дело в том, что сейчас Майкрофт нужен своему брату и, липко-вязкая жидкость обжигает ладонь, в последующие дни он будет нужен ему еще больше.

Да, это действительно был самый логичный вариант из всех возможных.

Теперь Шерлок поймет, кто играет с кем.


End file.
